


南哨北枪

by Swurdleoma



Category: Per un pugno di dollari | A Fistful of Dollars (1964), The Sabata Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 西部片枪神大型拉郎，本文cp可不分前后。没有看过Sabata的同学们可自行脑补代入黄昏双镖客的上校，虽然角色性格不怎么一样，但还是可以作为人物形象参考。Sabata第二部不是Van Cleef出演，本文手动排除在外。稍微来点Sabata科普：第一部Banjo对Sabata说过“Me in the south and you in the north”，也就是南琴北枪，本文硬把Manco拉进来说是南哨北枪。第三部中尉称Sabata为“Colonel”，是他在内战时的军衔，因此管Sabata叫上校也是可以的。Stengel是第一部的反派，本文酱油。
Relationships: The Man with No Name/Sabata
Kudos: 3





	南哨北枪

从酒馆大门摔进外面的雨里，重重地摔在污水上，冰冷的雨水劈头盖脸地浇下来，浸湿了披巾和衣服。Manco吃力地用一只手撑起上半身，五脏六腑还震得剧痛，令人隐隐作呕。挨了打的眼睛火热，在雨水里待了很久才能睁开。

如果被他结果的那些上了悬赏的匪徒能活着看见这一幕就有趣了。他们的第一反应肯定不是解恨，而是惊得目瞪口呆：号称“一只手的人”，枪法百步穿杨，令德克萨斯的亡命徒们闻风丧胆的无名赏金猎人，也有像醉鬼一样被人打蒙从酒馆里丢出来的一天。可惜酒馆里的人们一看出打架的苗头就都做鸟兽散，躲到清净地方去了，否则目击这个场面将是何其精彩。

居然轻……轻敌……了。牛仔伸出右手去抓摔出去的帽子，同时弓身想从泥泞的地面上爬起来。谁想到那个穿着像个体面人的干瘦老男人抡起拳头居然比他还快，他跌出门的时候眼冒金星，甚至没马上就感觉到疼。他现在有点懂为什么这个装模作样，做派优雅的老家伙值两万美元了。他第一次从酒馆窗外望见这个一身黑衣的陌生人时还以为自己连单手都用不上，三根手指就足够把对手打个落花流水。现在他有点后悔没一见面就掏枪。

还留在酒馆里的不是勇士就是不能离身的人，比如老板。可怜的人瑟瑟发抖地看着若无其事地倚靠在柜上重新拿起酒杯的肇事者。

“这个是新来的。看起来你们的Stengel下了大本钱。”

老板偷眼瞧着对方，心里盘算这话到底需不需要接。

空杯子敲在台面上，两根瘦长的手指夹着一枚硬币轻轻搁在旁边，然后顺手理了一下黑色的斗篷，无名指上一枚硕大的黑石戒指从老板的视线里一闪而过。

“连他的一起付。”

老板跟其他不发表意见的居民一样，对这个暂时逗留在本地行侠仗义的陌生人很有好感，此刻左顾右盼了一下，向前俯身低声说：

“先生，听我的建议考虑一下，既然是Stengel雇来的人……那么就应该跟以前一样，别随便发善心。Stengel可不会对你发善心的。别看那小子岁数轻，不是善茬。”

一个像猫一样的表情。瘦削到连面颊都凹了下去，尖下颏，机警的棕色眼睛飞快而专注地在对方脸上打量了一下。老板满心觉得这是一个像猫一样的表情。

“不用找了。”一个笑容结束了这个对话。陌生人正了一下黑色檐帽，转身向门口去了。

除了身上和脸上的泥水，牛仔已经基本恢复常态，但是不愿意回到酒馆里躲雨，于是倚在门框上，从怀里掏出雪茄看了看，好在没湿，又伸手在门上划火柴。太阴冷，白磷火柴居然一下没有点着，本来就刚刚吃了败仗一脸丧气相的牛仔叼着没点着的雪茄在门口对付火，看起来狼狈又可怜。

一声短促的摩擦声。苍劲的手护着一星火苗送到了他面前，它在潮湿的空气中微弱地闪烁。牛仔眯着眼睛从帽檐下看去，那个本来是他的猎物的人向他笑了一下。他微微仰起下巴，不客气，甚至是轻蔑地把雪茄扬了起来。火点燃了烟，烟雾在两人之间弥漫开去。

“你是什么人，小子？”

“Manco。”牛仔咬着雪茄口齿不清地说。

“假的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我没听说过。”

Manco笑了，因为怀恨在心，嘴有点偏，像咬牙切齿。

“你最好躲远点。这里的事情跟你没关系。”

“没有。但你头上的两万美元是我的。”说到这个话题，年轻牛仔的笑容甜了起来，竟有点孩子气，如果不考虑他话里的内容的话。

“你应该多试几次，年轻人。”

陌生人意味深长地说完这几句，把斗篷收紧了一点，抬手招呼门外路边等着他的马车。牛仔懒散地把头靠在门板上，望着马车颠簸远去，向雨里慢慢吐出一口烟，看着它弥漫消散。他向四下里张望了一下，看见那张印着那个人大幅头像的悬赏海报就张贴在酒馆门外，画中人似笑非笑地看着他，挑衅一般。一个巨大的单词——简直不能说是名字——印在下方：

SABATA

Sabata，荒野神枪手，全西部最快的也是最好的。起码这说法在北方流传是有些年头了。与其说是被高额悬赏吸引，不如说Manco想掂一掂这个名号的分量。在他被枪手现身小镇的消息引诱而来的时候，那海报已经在镇上张贴了两个月了，没有一个人试图靠近Sabata。

大不了再来，老家伙。

Sabata放下手里只剩一半的酒杯，从桌边站起身来，看着不正经地倚在门框上，用帽子遮住半张脸的牛仔，就好像他刚刚贴着别人的手指打中手里的杯子只是随手开了一枪，碰巧中了。

“这有点过分了，小子。”

Manco抬眼瞄了一眼，表面上懒洋洋的眼睛都睁不开，只有他自己知道，挑衅成功的兴奋像火苗一样蹭地冒了上来，他搭在扳机上的手前所未有地有点发抖，他垂下手在身侧以掩饰这种经验不足的表现。他自认是身经百战的老手。令他有点不安的是从来没见过Sabata把枪带在哪儿。

“有机会打中心脏的时候不要浪费时间。比如说不要这样。”

四声枪响。Manco怔了一下，他没有任何感觉，除了他的帽子，枪套，子弹带依次因为中弹从身上飞了出去或者掉了下来。Sabata摊开手神情诚恳地出示了一下自己那个型号足以藏在袖子里的小手枪。牛仔脸上的颜色烧了起来，但神态依旧冷漠。

“难怪你完全不隐瞒自己的住处，上校，也并不担心有人找上门来杀你。”

“你调查得很仔细。”

“你的老手下，那名中尉，不是个会守口如瓶的人。”

“你可能还不明白，小子，你现在还有追逐那两万美元的机会完全是因为我愿意放你一马。”

“我现在不是为了两万美元。”

“哦？”

“为了西部最快的枪。”

两个人都莫名其妙地沉默了一会儿，然后突然对对方开火了。Manco的子弹打穿了Sabata的领子，然而开枪的瞬间他的六发左轮从手里飞了出去，掉在门廊里。牛仔困惑地望着他，空手站在门口感到浑身不自在。

“哦，刚刚看见你的时候我就知道你在想什么，展示一下最高水平什么的，可惜我更关心能不能把风险减到最小。现在，如果你不介意的话，我要把风险减为零了。”

Manco睁大了碧蓝的眼睛。只穿了衬衫的Sabata似笑非笑地拿着小手枪走了过来，他还剩下一发子弹，现在要命的是这一发子弹会打在哪儿。枪口虚点在他胸口上的时候，牛仔克制不住地做了一个自杀式的行动，猛地抬手钳住了Sabata的手腕，充满怀疑的眼睛还定定地看着对方。上了年纪的枪手露出了一个好笑又欣赏的笑容，看得Manco恨不得一拳打在那两排牙上。

“然而你需要一个教训：这样是不能阻止用枪顶着你的人开枪的。”

Sabata用枪口推了推他。牛仔不得不向后退去，直到一失足拌在门廊的台阶上差点摔个仰面朝天。Sabata收起小手枪，转身就要回去，随即被突如其来的枪声吓了一跳。他的笑容从脸上消失了。领结从领子下面滑下来，落在了脚边，带子断了。他回头看了一眼坐在地上已经捡起自己左轮的牛仔。Manco的金发碧眼在德克萨斯的烈日下分外亮眼，一个狡猾的笑容慢慢从唇边展开。Sabata愣了好久没有说话。

“是我不好，上校，第一下没打断，太丢人了。”

Sabata保持了一会儿那个猫一样的神情。

夜晚的旅店一片喧嚣，乐队的演奏和人们的欢声笑语混合在一起，响彻夜空。孤身一人的牛仔从门前经过，稍稍停留了一会儿。他和Sabata是经典的对立面，又都是违背自己表面形象的人。Manco天生浪子气质，神态漠不关心，举手投足一股柔情，仿佛经典的铁骨情圣，可事实上他寻找所谓临时伙伴的频率并不高，主要原因还是他只有那层冷漠是真的，既懒得也不会和女人打交道。Sabata刻板得像个老派绅士，彬彬有礼，雅致的风格在狂野的西部突兀得滑稽，其实却是风月场上的老手。Manco把雪茄咬在嘴里，划亮火柴，火光照亮了他低垂的睫毛和半睁的眼睛。这时候隔着窗户看见Sabata在和一个美艳的舞女攀谈，带着一副和平常判若两人的和善笑容，然后就又从桌边离开，消失在欢闹的人群中了。只有女人不会遭到Sabata残忍的对待，没有蔑视，没有嘲弄，也没有死的危险。

牛仔拿着火柴站了好一会儿，直到微弱的火焰在黑暗中闪烁，熄灭，他还保持着这个站姿。直到有人从背后轻轻抽走了他含在唇间的雪茄。Manco没转身，摊开手掌做了一个“拿来”的手势。

“我看见你在外面站着。在等什么？”Sabata说，把雪茄在指间转了几下。

“还给我。”

“什么？”

“我说还给我。”Manco转身用愤怒的目光看着他，然后雪茄一下塞进了他嘴里。Sabata含着笑划亮了一根火柴，伸手举到牛仔面前。摇曳的火焰映照在碧蓝的眼睛里。Manco微微偏了下头，像一个吻一样，凑过去点燃了口中的雪茄。

（全文完）


End file.
